Total Drama High School
by Slim Shady147
Summary: New students will go to this high school to make a better life for themselves. They will face drama and everything else in a teens life. Apps closed!
1. Chapter 1

A women around in her early forties was on the camera. She fix her blazer and smiled.

"Hello people who are watching this, my name is Mrs. Hastings. I am the principal of Total Drama High. Yes I know someone like me being the principal of high schoolers. Countless teens getting caught smoking, drinking, or fighting and I handle it all."

"Mrs. Hastings here is your coffee." A skinny boy with glasses said as he handed her a coffee.

"Thank you Harold."

"No problem..." He said as he went out the room and started to pick his nose.

"As you see I'm going to have help with these students...with old Total Drama people. So before I go I leave you with this. Sign up to be in this amazing school, meet people, get good grades, and see who will come on top.

The camera shut off.

Here the app~

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age(15-18):

Gender:

Hometown:

Why did they come?:

Hair color/Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height/Weight:

Clothes~

Everyday:

Formal:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Anything else?:

Grades:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favorites~

Classes:

Foods:

Drinks:

TV shows/Movies:

Least favorites~

Classes:

Foods:

Drinks:

TV shows/Movies:

History:

Group(Popular, nerd, or a mix):

Sexuality:

Paired up?:

If so, what type of person?:

Break up?:

Any favorite sayings:

Bands/Singers:

Talents:

How they act around friends, family, enemies, and crush?:

Do they like to party?:

Anything else about your character or ideas you have?:

Name: Aria Decker

Nickname(s): AD

Age(15-18): 16

Gender: Female

Hometown: Milan, Italy

Why did they come?: Her parents thought it would be good for her.

Hair color/Hair style: She has ebony dark hair that goes down her waist, and she has choppy bangs.

Eye color: Dark blue

Skin color: Tan

Height/Weight: 5'5 and 120

Clothes~

Everyday: A Hollywood Undead shirt, black skinny jeans with rips, a Batman necklace, and gray DC's.

Formal: A knee-high purple dress with a bow in the back. Sliver heels and a heart necklace.

Pajamas: A Green Day shirt with black shorts, and frog slippers.

Swimwear: A British bikini with black sunglasses.

Anything else?: She has a tattoo which is a red guitar on her right arm. She wears skulls earrings.

Grades: B's and C's

Personality: Hot-Temper, funny, mature, loves a good party, a day dreamer, and sweet.

Likes: parties, drinking, playing guitar, singing, drawing, making friends, sleeping in late, and performing.

Dislikes: Getting up early, failing at something, losing someone close to her, jerks, whores, and cheaters.

Hobbies: Playing in her band, drawing, and playing sports.

Favorites~

Classes: Art and Gym.

Foods: Pizza, cookies, and ice cream.

Drinks: Monster, beer, and cream soda.

TV shows/Movies: Powerpuff Girls, Naruto, Pretty Little Liars, Chronicle, and The Dark Knight Rises.

Least favorites~

Classes: Math and History.

Foods: Chicken, onions, and oranges.

Drinks: Green tea

TV shows/Movies: Dora, and Men in black.

History: Her mother is Italian and her father is British. Her dad moved to Italy to looked for a job but instead her met her mother and they had their first child. Aria. Few years later they had a son his name is Harry. As Aria got older she found out she had musical talent and formed a band called Undead Forever. She the singer and they sing at a coffee place. She started to make different friends at school who were doing drugs and she tried it. She was hook to it for a while until her brother found the stuff and asked their dad what was is. She got in trouble but said she off the stuff for good but that's mostly an act. She still does it when she sad and hopes not to get caught. She also has a special bond with her little brother. She also has a accent that some people love. She speaks Italian sometimes but she loves English the best.

Group(Popular, nerd, or a mix): She in a mix but hangs out with the bad crowd a little bit more.

Sexuality: Straight

Paired up?: Yes

If so, what type of person?: Someone who will help her with her past and is outgoing. Someone opposite from her.

Break up?:

Any favorite sayings: "Let's have a good time", "Enjoying the roller coaster that is life", and "It's all fun and games until everyone gets hurt."

Bands/Singers: Hollywood Undead, Green Day, One Direction, Pink, Eminem, and Cher Llyod.

Talents: Singing, soccer, hockey, drawing, and playing guitar.

How they act around friends, family, enemies, and crush?:

Friends-Outgoing, just care free.

Family-Close with her brother but with parent a little distant because of the drugs.

Enemies-Stays away until they start something.

Crush-Blushes a bit tries to talk to them.

Do they like to party?: Yes

Anything else about your character or ideas you have?:

Sorry this is so long but I have a lot of ideas for this. So send in the apps in a pm. It will be 9 girls and 10 boys because of my character. Half way done picking the characters need more boys.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here are the characters_!

**-Boys-**

Allen Smith

Liam Cornell

Donovan Nocturne

Stephen Ray Taylor

Spencer Nathaniel Matthews

Alexander Tyler

James Jarvis

Bailey Scene

Adam Mathers

Thomas Buckley

**-Girls-**

Aria Decker

Catherine Hunter

Samantha Carter

Nickhole 'Wolfie' Kane

Eponine Papillion Martens

Angie Miller

Miri Ismail-Pignati

Eleanor Todd

Lilly Carmitchel

Deylanie Valencia

_So there are the characters! Sorry it took so long been busy with school, but I am typing the first chapter now. Good job for the people who got in, and for the ones who didn't I am very sorry. See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

A red Mustang pulled up in the parking of a school. The loud engine suddenly went quiet. A long tan leg step out of the Mustang, and the person shut the door.

It was no other than Mrs. Hastings the school's principal. She was known as the laid-back principal with an attitude. Some students hate her, some love her, but she could care less of what they think about her. She walked to the front of the building and looked up at it.

There it stood Total Drama High. A huge light brown building that anyone could get lost in. Heck Mrs. Hastings even gets lost, and she been there for 7 years. The school had a nice fresh cut lawn, with a big stone fountain in the middle, clear water poured out. A flag pole also was next to the school, with TDH on it.

Mrs. Hastings looked at the school and smiled. She glad she came here to teach these kids a lesson or two. She walked in the school and went to her office. She saw it was a piece of paper on her desk.

"What's this?" She asked picking it up and reading it. "This must be the new students."

She looked over their information. She saw that she needed to find them rooms and looked over the ones that were empty. Pretty much all of them.

"Well I guess when they get here, they get to choose their roommates." Mrs. Hastings said as she laid her head down on her desk. Then someone knocked on the office's door. The principal groaned but sat back up.

"Come in!" She yelled while putting her hand on her cheek. Bored. It was Duncan of the old Total Drama cast.

"The new students are here," he said while rubbing his hair.

"Great!" Mrs. Hastings yelled while running out the room, nearly pushing Duncan on the floor. He growled but followed her to the outside of the school.

She pushed open the doors and saw some of the students had arrived. She smiled and walked to the first three of them.

The first one was a girl, with dirty blonde hair that was in wavy pigtails. Her aqua eyes fit with her hair perfectly, her skin was a pale white it was almost sickly. She was wearing a black demin jacket, with a pink tube top underneath, grey harem pants, with the left leg of the pants two inches above her knee. Lastly her shoes were brown ankle boots.

"You must be Catherine Hunter." Mrs. Hastings said thinking to herself that it was good she looked over the students pictures and names.

"Yeah whatever..." Catherine said while putting down her bags and crossing her arms.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Another student said who was standing next to her.

He had black shaggy hair that stopped halfway down his neck. He had slightly tan skin that went well with his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, blue jeans, with gray sneakers. He looked like a pretty average guy.

"And who asked you?" Catherine asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Looks who trying to put up the tough act," the boy said.

"If you don't be quiet, I will cut you with my dagger!" Catherine yelled.

"Okay, kids no cutting people. You must be Donovan Nocturne" Mrs. Hastings said.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you," he said with a smirked. The principal smiled and looked at the person next to Donovan who was laughing.

She had auburn hair with caramel highlights that looked nice in the sun. It was cut in a chin length bob. She was wearing a dark green shirt, with light green suspenders, black pants and shoes. A Peper grey vest and a matching fedora. She looked like a nice girl with a bad past.

"Hi I'm Miri Ismail-Pignati," she said with a smiled.

"Finally someone with manners," Mrs. Hastings said running her hand through her hair.

"For now..." Miri said and the principal smile faded to a frown.

"Well then..." she said as car pulled up and a girl stepped out.

She had long straight dirty blonde hair that was up in a messy pouf. Her peach-like skin went nice with her eyes. She was wearing a pink sleeve long shirt with a black high-waisted lace skirt. Emerald colored converse,and lastly big black heart-shaped hoops, and a bunch of bracelets. She smiled and walked over to the growing group of teens.

"Hi my name is Lilly Camitchel!" She yelled happily. Miri waved and Donovan smiled.

"Glad for you to be here." Mrs. Hastings said.

"I can't wait to see who else is coming!" Lilly said with a laugh.

"Are you always this happy?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, are you?" Lilly questioned.

"No" Catherine said plainly.

"Oh..." Lilly said quietly.

"Here comes another student," Mrs. Hastings said trying to break the silence. The same looking black car that Lilly had got out of pulled up, and a boy with dark brown hair that was spike up got out.

He was wearing a long sleeve blue and black plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black jeans, blue DC's, and a black snap back. He walked over to the other teens.

"Liam Cornell?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"Yes, nice meet you" Liam said while reaching out to shake her hand. He had an accent to die for.

"Are you British?" Miri asked.

"Yeah..." he said with a smirked knowing girls love his accent.

"Cool" Miri said. Two more cars started to pulled up and more teens got out.

The next one who got out was a tall boy, he couldn't be more than 6'2. He had black spiked hair, pale blue eyes that went with his tan skin. He was wearing a 'Don't bro me if you don't know me' black shirt, black skinny jeans that was halfway off his waist, and white high-tops vans. Also his nerd glasses fit nicely on his face.

"Hey the name Alexander Tyler, but you can called me Alex." He said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you" everyone said but Catherine. The next person came over and she smiled with a goofy grin.

"Hiya my name is Samantha Carter." She said. Her hair was choppy cut, a maroon color that reached her mid-back. Her eyes looked almost black but it was a dark brown, and she had lightly tan skin.

She was wearing a tight-fitting green tee, white wash jeans, with custom high-tops that were the Riddler and Joker style.

"I like your shoes," Liam said while pointing at them.

"Thank you sir" she said with a laughed.

"Nice to finally meet you Samantha," Mrs. Hastings said.

"You too..." she said while walking over to Alex and standing next to him. A longer car pulled up next, guess they wanted to get all the students out-of-the-way. Mrs. Hastings thought.

A girl with ebony dark hair that was to her waist, got out of the car. She pushed her choppy bangs out of her face and her dark blue eyes were seen. She was wearing a white Hollywood Undead shirt, black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, grey DC's, and a Batman necklace.

"Aria Decker nice to meet ya!" Mrs. Hastings yelled. But on the inside she was tired of meeting these teens, it so many of them.

"Yeah, you too..." Aria said going over to stand next to Liam who smiled at her.

The next person who got out was a 18-year-old boy. He had a brown mop top, dark green eyes, and was tall. He was wearing a blue shirt with small black Japanese symbols spread across his shirt. Dark blue jeans, held up with a metal studded beat, and custom high-tops with a picture of the Leaf Village on them from Naruto. He looked like he enjoyed anime a lot.

"Hi my name is James Jarvis," he said with a grin.

"Nice to see you James," Mrs. Hastings said. And he went over to stand next to Lilly.

Next person was a boy with black short hair that was gelled back. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie and a flower.

"Thomas Buckley...I like the tuxedo." Mrs. Hastings said trying not to laugh because of his clothes. It's hot out here and he wearing that.

"Whatever...it cost more than your get-up." Thomas said while pointing at her clothes, which was a white blouse, a black skirt, and black heels.

"Excuse me, I got this outfit in New York, so don't give me that crap you spoil brat." Mrs. Hastings said trying to keep calm. Thomas shrugged his shoulders and went to stand next to the other teens, but not to close.

The next person got out of the car. A girl who hair was in a bow bun, brown hair also with natural red highlights, walked over. She was wearing a v-necked green tank top, black yoga pants, with green combat boots, and with a big green fish on the end. She had white shutter shades on her eyes.

"Hey my name is Papi," she said.

"But on the papers it said your name was Epon..." Mrs. Hastings started but Papi stopped her.

"No it's not, the papers are wrong." She said while glaring at the women. Mrs. Hastings put her hands up in defense.

"Okay I understand..."

"Good" Papi said and put her bags down.

A girl with black hair that had green highlights walked over. It was short at the top and gets longer as it went down, and he bangs were swoop over her face. She had green eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a green and black crop top, with a black leather jacket, black shorts, and converse that stop up to her mid-legs.

"Deylanie Valencia hi" Mrs. Hastings said.

"Hello..." she said awkwardly and walked over to the other teens that were there. Everyone just nodded and then the next person got out the car.

A boy with light brown hair, that was spike up. His blue eyes sparked with a hint of green. He was wearing a black polo shirt, with a blue Adidas hoodie, black jeans, and white Nikes. A cross chain hung from his neck. He put his bags down and looked around.

"Nice school, better than my last one." He said.

"Thank you, Adam Mathers right?" Mrs. Hastings said.

"Yeah, that's right." He said.

"Nice to meet you."

A girl with choppy, shoulder length raven hair, that cavers her ears got out of the car. She had fake wolf ear-clips on. Her emerald made her face pop out more. She was wearing a black tank top with a white paw print, dark grey jeans with a fake wolf tail attached and black fuzzy boots.

"You must be Nichole Wolfie Kane," Mrs. Hastings said.

"Please called me Wolfie, I like that better." Wolfie said with a weak smile.

"Of course" Mrs. Hastings said trying to be happy.

Two more cars pulled up and another girl got out. She had straight black hair, green eyes, and was tan. She was wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, black gym shoes, and a green beanie.

"Sup, my name is Angie Miller," Angie said as she put down her suitcase and turned side to side. "That was a long car ride."

"Yeah I know, it's hard being in that car for a long time." Lilly said in agreement. Angie nodded and went over and started to talk to her a little. Turns out they both hyper people.

The next person was a boy who had auburn spiked hair, blue eyes, and was fairly white. He was wearing a red and black shirt, with a black and red jacket, black pants, lastly red and black vans. His backpack was on his back and he had his hands in his pockets.

"Stephen Roy Taylor! How is it going?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"Fine..." he said cooly and walked to stand with his peers.

"What is up with these attitudes? Whatever next person." Mrs. Hastings said with a pouted.

The next person walked over. She had snow-white that falls to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes went well with her hair. She was wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck, a black and grey plaid skirt, with black stockings, and ballet flats.

"Hi Eleanor Todd, how are you?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"Good Mrs. Hastings, and how is your day going?" Eleanor asked.

"It's okay, kind-of boring." She said and Eleanor nodded. Three more boys came walking up to everyone.

The first one had dark blue hair with white streaks that reminded you of anime. He had white color eyes, that were contacts, and tanned skin. He was wearing a trench coat and jeans. Pretty plain if you ask me.

"Bailey Scene...hey" Mrs. Hastings said and the rest of the students tried not to laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I don't care what you have to say. I to important for you." Bailey said while pointing his nose in the air, everyone rolled their eyes at him.

The next person was a male, he had black hair that was spike up, that goes down his neck. He was wearing a dark blue unzipped jacket hoodie with the sleeve collars ripped off, a white T-shirt with a pocket, black jeans, and black and blue shoes.

"Hi my name is Allen Smith." Allen said. Everyone said hi and there was the last person. Mrs. Hastings smiled with glee.

He had dark brown hair that was in a short boy band cut, he had hazel brown eyes, freckles, and was pale. He was wearing a dark blue baggy T-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and vans. Also had black bulky glasses.

"Spencer Nathaniel Mattews welcome!" Mrs. Hastings yelled.

"No reason to yelled lady." He said.

"You know what... I'm sick of all of you and your attitudes! You better straight up or I will make this a living hell for you!" Mrs. Hastings yelled in 'you better listen voice.'

The teens looked nervous about that but stayed quiet.

"Duncan get over here!" Mrs. Hastings yelled and Duncan came from his spot by the front door.

"What?" He asked.

"Put these people in rooms... I got a headache." She said while walking away.

"Are you kidding me!" Duncan yelled.

_Hope I did okay, and you guys like it. If your character is in here tell me more information if you like, and who you want your character to be with. See ya later!_


End file.
